This Can Be Our Secret
by CocoParadis
Summary: Dean and Castiel are left alone in a motel room during a rainstorm. Castiel is getting restless, and wants Dean to entertain him. Rated M for Language, Adult Themes, Boy/Boy kissing


**A/N: Hey guys. This is my first fic on this account. I deleted my old one because I wasn't satisfied with it. So why not start fresh? This is just a random Destiel oneshot I thought up in the shower. Leave a review and tell me what you think!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything to do with the tv show, Supernatural.**

Cold, harsh rain slapped repeatedly against the motel windows. With each rumble of thunder, a crack of lightning followed. The room had different colored stains everywhere. The walls, floor, and furniture decorated with grime and dirt. Even the ceiling had small splatters that neither of the two brother's or their companion wanted to try to figure out.

The beds smelled of moth balls, and the bathroom was a catastrophe. However, it was late at night, and none of them felt like complaining.

They had been traveling around for a few months now, and the angel was finally starting to get the hang of " The Family Business."

The brothers both took turns teaching the angel their techniques and how to deal with the cases they worked on together.

Sam started with trying to explain to Castiel why they needed to keep their identites a secret. It took the angel a while to understand, but he finally just went along with them, mumbling to himself about how strange humans were.

Dean had his fair share of troubles to deal with as well. Castiel still didn't understand people, nor how to interact with them. He was too abrupt with mourning widows, or too snappy with children, and he often spoke about demons and God. Dean was always quick to interrupt and often told them that Cas was on medication and still a little loopy.

Today, they hadn't done anything productive. They hadn't found a case in five days, and Castiel grew restless. Dean, however, found nothing to complain about. Sam told them maybe it was time for them to finally have a break. To go out and just relax.

Finally, they reached a motel and Sam went in to get their key. Dean and Castiel chatted a while, and eventually the angel asked one of his innocently awkward questions again.

Dean always became too flustered to think of a logical answer to Castiel's questions without saying something that would embarrass them both.

Just when Cas asked Dean what it meant to go down on a woman, Sam opened the motel door and waved them in. Dean sighed softly to himself, thanking God that he escaped that one.

After a while, the group finally brought all of their belongings inside the hideous room, and Castiel watched silently as the brothers did their usual routine.

Dean was the one who set their bags by the beds. He always checked the fridge, and cursed quietly when he found no alcohol. Castiel smiled to himself, and laughed softly. Dean would always complain, even though he never once found alcohol in a motel fridge. Still, he never stopped looking, and Castiel supposed he never would.

Sam busied himself with trying to clean up the room the best he could. Cas noticed Sam was more conscientious of how he did things. He left no messes behind him, and worked quietly, unlike Dean who moaned and groaned when he was unhappy. Sam always set up the laptop on the table nearest to a window, and sat there in silence while searching for a case.

Dean would flip through the crappy television channels, and Castiel still stood silently.

"You gonna stand there all day, Cas? Jesus, you're creeping me out." Dean would chuckle to him.

Hours had passed, and all three of them felt their stomach's growing empty. They hadn't had anything but fast food in three weeks, but nevertheless, it was food.

Sam offered to go grab some groceries, and said he'd try to find some real food. Dean simply nodded, his eyes closing slowly as if he were about to drift off into dreamland.

"You wanna come, Castiel? Looks like you won't have anyone to talk to." Sam smirked, and Castiel contemplated his question a moment. Cas gazed at the now sleeping Winchester and remained quiet. When Sam thought Castiel wasn't going to answer him, the angel finally spoke up.

"I'll stay here with Dean." He said curtly, and Sam simply nodded, asking no questions.

Sam knew that the two of them had something brewing between them. Whether it was a romantic thing, or a brotherly bond, he still wasn't sure. But he never felt the need to ask them questions. He liked to just guess and watch where things were going.

As soon as Castiel heard the Impala's engine start, he walked over to the raindrop covered window and watched Sam drive off down the dark and gloomy road.

He saw a lightning strike flash across the darkening sky and stiffened. He never liked lightning. Or thunder. It was too loud for his liking, and he felt like a frightened child. However, Castiel would never dare to admit he was afraid.

Nevertheless, he grabbed a chair and sat as close to Dean as he could.

Half an hour passed, and Castiel simply stared at Dean's sleeping form.

He'd rolled over a few minutes ago, and he was sprawled out onto his stomach. His rear-end was pushed higher because of how the sheets had bunched underneath him, and Castiel blinked away shyly.

Castiel watched the gentle rolling of his back, as the Winchester breathed in and out. In and out. Again and again, and Castiel realized his breathing had suddenly matched Dean's.

He noted the hunter's clothing and smiled. Dean's signature button-up shirt with a pair of well worn jeans.

"_It suits him."_ Cas thought.

After the angel had finished memorizing him-

_"No.. studying." _Castiel thought to himself.

- he sighed loudly in the silent room. He was bored. Again.

Unlike the boys, Castiel didn't need sleep.

He resorted to playing with the lamp next to the bed Dean was lounging on.

He made a game of snapping his fingers, and making the light bulb flicker on and off. He was grinning widely, when suddenly the bulb fizzled loudly and flickered off, creating a deafening _zap_ sound.

The sharp noise woke Dean up with a fright, and he bolted up, reaching for the knife in his pocket.

"Jesus!" He huffed. Castiel just stared at him, and noticed how Dean's hair was ruffled in several directions. He struggled to keep down the grin that was threatening to break across his face.

"Castiel, what the hell are you doing? I'm trying to get at least two hours of sleep, until we have to pack up and leave again." Dean grumbled, and flopped back on the bed, in the same position he had been in a few moments before.

One minute passed. One terribly quiet minute, and Cas spoke up.

"Dean."

Silence.

"Dean?"

Still the deafening sound of silence rang in the angel's ears.

"Dean!"

"Goddammit" Dean whispered, and whipped his neck around.

"Yes, Cas?" He sighed, feeling exasperated.

"I'm bored." The angel sighed. The hunter simply stared at him and then spoke up.

"Then take a nap, leave me alone for five damn minutes." He mumbled.

Any normal person would be offended by his tone of voice, but the angel brushed past it instantly.

"I can't." He replied simply, as if talking to Dean like he was an ignorant child.

A few short seconds later, laced with several profanities, Dean sat up to face the angel.

"Alright, Mr. Know It All. What do you suggest you do then?" He said sharply, but saw Castiel's face drop slightly. He lowered his tone and replied,

"Sorry, Cas. I just keep forgetting feathery men such as you don't need sleep to keep up the angel mojo." Dean said, his voice softer this time. Castiel immediately spoke up,

"Well, it's not like we can run around all the time without renewing our energy. We do need time to heal or to rela-"

A sudden, loud crack of lightning rang in their ears. Castiel bolted in his seat, and blushed when Dean chuckled at him.

"What? Angel warrior scared of a little lightning?" He teased.

He hadn't meant to hurt Castiel's feelings, but saw Cas' eyes flicker to the ground with embarrassment.

Dean decided to keep talking, hoping Cas would forget what he'd just said.

"What you need, my angel friend, is a lady." He grinned, wiggling his eyebrows jokingly.

Castiel simply looked at him, confusion written on his angelic features.

"I'm afraid I don't understand what you're trying to sa-" He stopped mid-sentence.

Dean simply laughed, and Castiel rolled his eyes.

"Dean, we've been through this. I'm not comfortable with that idea. I can use my energy for a more substantional and worthwhile reason." He said gruffly, turning away slightly. He hated when Dean brought up the whole "you need to get laid" conversation.

"Alright, alright." Dean chuckled, waving his hands in the air dramatically.

Yet again, the room lit up with a crack of light, and Dean saw something.

In the corner of the room, Castiel's shadow had flickered onto the stained motel walls.

But instead of seeing only Cas' body, he saw those familiar shapes protruding out from his back. He thought for moment, and spoke.

"Hey, Cas," He began, "Why can't I see your feathers without a shadow?" He asked, truly curious. Castiel thought for a moment and spoke up.

"I don't know. Maybe because I've gotten so used to never showing them, I just never let them be seen anymore."

Silence filled the room once again. Dean was the first to break it this time.

"Would you..." His voice faded.

"Would I what?" Castiel asked, no emotion evident in his voice.

"That is.. I mean.. Would you let me see them?" He questioned, his voice almost silent. He gulped, and felt a rare sensation of shyness overcome him.

Dean wasn't sure why he was so embarrassed to ask that of Castiel. He just was.

Castiel turned to face him completely, and looked at him with a curious glance. He didn't answer Dean right away, and the Winchester shifted uncomfortably.

"You don't have to." He said hurriedly, his cheeks burning.

"Just a thought.." Dean chuckled, anxiously rubbing his neck with his palm, his eyes flicking down to the carpet.

A few moments had passed, and Dean was still staring at his shoes.

Castiel was looking at his friend, and debated whether or not he should show Dean his wings. There was nothing wrong with it, no. But he was feeling shy as well. He closed his eyes and made his decision.

Dean still sat silently, but his face suddenly lit up. A small _whooshing _sound filled the dirty and dusty motel room.

He looked up, and saw that Castiel was surrounded with his hauntingly beautiful wings, looking at Dean shyly. Neither of them knew, nor understood, why they felt like nervous teenagers. Neither of them addressed this either.

Dean stood up slowly, almost as if he was afraid that he'd scare Castiel, causing him to hide his wings once again.

"_He's not a fucking bird. idiot._" Dean thought angrily to himself.

He took another step forward, and finally he was a few feet away from the angel.

Castiel hesitantly spread his feathery wings further to Dean, and the hunter looked at them carefully.

Dean was studying the soft feathers intensely, when he realized his finger was reaching out to touch them. He glanced at Castiel who was staring at his outstretched fingers. He figured "_What the hell," _and he latched onto one of the dark colored feathers.

His eyes widened to feel that they were warm, almost a bit too warm. He moved to another darkened plume, and ran his fingers down two of them at once.

Castiel sighed, almost like a cat does when he's being groomed. Dean panicked inwardly, and wondered if this was too weird of a thing to be doing.

But this was just so.. intriguing. He'd never touched an angel's wings before. Hell, before Castiel, he'd never believed in them.

However, as Dean stood mere inches away from Cas, he was overcome with a sense of... happiness. He was happy to know this angel. To have met Castiel.

Even he couldn't deny they were close. Not necessarily physically, but emotionally as well. He felt strange thinking that, but there was certainly no denying it.

Castiel had been silently enjoying Dean's calloused fingers ruffling his wings. It felt like a massage to him, so he didn't ask Dean to stop.

The hunter continued to explore his wings, even bending down a bit to look at the longest feathers. He realized some were torn and frayed, and he froze a moment.

Castiel felt the sudden halt of his massage, if you could call it that, and looked down at Dean. He blushed a light pink to see Dean staring at the worst part of his wings.

"What happened?" Dean asked finally, feeling a sense of sorrow come over him. He wasn't even sure why he was feeling so emotional at this point.

Castiel never answered him, not wanting to go into details. Dean inwardly rolled his eyes, knowing not to expect a straight answer from Cas.

"Why don't you fix it? Not that it's bad.. But don't you have the gift of almighty healing magic?" He grinned awkwardly, and Castiel just glanced at him intently.

Dean shrugged it off, and continued to explore the wings. He stood back up and reached out to feel the feathers that went over Castiel's shoulder.

As he smoothed and preened Castiel, neither of them noticed how close they'd gotten. Dean watched Castiel's eyes close softly, and he looked so peaceful.

His lips looked so relaxed and so full-

_"Whoa, Dean. Calm down, cowboy." _Dean cursed himself.

When he was brought out from his thoughts, he realized what Castiel had done, probably without even realizing it.

His wings were wrapped around Dean, and Dean was now a few inches from touching Castiel's chest. It was like Dean was in a small cage, and he felt the heat emanating from the Angel's body. The hunter even heard the beating of the angel's heart. He mentally noted how fast paced it seemed.

Dean, feeling flushed and a bit embarrassed, started to back away.

He froze however when he caught Castiel staring at him.

Their eyes locked for a few brief moments, and Cas broke the silence.

"Sorry." He whispered, embarrassment clouding the angel's face.

The angel's wings were pulling from Dean, and suddenly in a blink of the mortal eye, they had disappeared again.

Dean actually huffed in disappointment, and tried to act as if he'd done no such thing.

"They're.. Uh.." Dean cleared his throat, "They're pretty cool." His voice almost too deep as Dean tried to shrug of the emotions that were spinning around inside of his mind.

The room was silent, except for the continuous downpour of rain.

Dean cleared his throat once more, and sat back down on the bed. He didn't know what to say, and he felt like he needed to say something.

Nevertheless, they both remained silent, and Dean watched Castiel take his place on the chair beside his bed again.

The angel appeared to be unaffected, his eyes fixated on the window.

Now it was Dean's turn to study someone.

The hunter's eyes traveled to his friend's signature trench coat. He smiled softly, trying to imagine him without it. It had become part of who Castiel was it seemed.

His eyes scanned the angel, from the tips of his toes, to the top of his dark-haired head. Dean looked at how it was styled, and wondered how it'd feel to run his fingers through the dark locks.

He wondered if it was soft, or rough.

He wanted to feel Cas-

_"Stop. Just stop."_ Dean pleaded inwardly.

Although Dean would never admit it, he'd caught himself daydreaming about Castiel many times now.

He wasn't sure if he was sexually attracted to him, or if it was just a strange curiosity. Dean saw no problem with men being attracted to men, but he never in his life thought he'd ever feel that way about another male.

Hell, he wasn't sure what he thought anymore. He just knew that this angel intrigued him greatly, and Dean had to do something to get these daydreams out of his mind.

A small movement from the angel snapped Dean from his thoughts.

Again, the angel adjusted himself, awkwardly shifted his back on the chair. Dean squinted, the room too dark to see what he was doing.

More sounds, more adjusting, and Dean finally spoke up.

"The hell's wrong with you?" He asked, and Castiel froze.

"Nothing." He snapped.

"Then why are you shifting around like you've got ants in your pants?" Dean grinned, but Castiel abruptly shifted again.

"I'm-" The angel twitched lightly, "fine."

"Cas." Dean said, his voice sounding worried.

The room was quiet, when a crack of lightning rang through again.

This time, Dean could see Castiel's shoulder's wiggling together.

"What the hell is your problem?" Dean asked, trying to sound angry. Although, he was starting worry now.

"It appears.. Well it seems.." Castiel said, sounding sheepish.

"What, goddammit?" Dean huffed, feeling tired.

Several seconds of silence passed by.

"I have an itch on my back, Dean."

Castiel heard no reply. He thought that maybe Dean had not heard him.

The angel nearly jumped from his vessel, when he heard loud laughter.

"Dean. It's not funny. I can't reach it." The angel mumbled, feeling annoyed.

"I think moving my wings for you to see is what caused it." He said matter-of-factly.

Not even hesitating to think of what he was going to do, Dean spoke up,

"Come here." Waving his hand, motioning Castiel to move closer to him.

The angel eyed him a moment, and sat next to Dean on the bed.

When Castiel sat down, Dean finally hesitated.

They looked at each other, and blinked a few times. Dean watched as Castiel shifted uncomfortably, not breaking eye contact.

"Turn around." He said gruffly, and the angel did as he said.

"Where does it itch?" Dean questioned, looking at the angel's strong but narrow back.

The angel answered him, but Dean did not hear him. He was caught up in staring at Cas' back, thinking of what it'd look without his shirt or trench co-

"Dean?"

The Winchester nearly jumped a mile, blushing angrily to himself.

"Sorry, couldnt.. Couldn't hear you." He said, his voice sounding shaky.

"_What the hell man? Get it together." _

"I said directly between my shoulder blades."

Dean grunted in understanding, and brought his rough hands up to the spot Castiel had directed him to.

Once again, he hesitated.

His finger tips brushed the jacket, and he felt Castiel shiver.

He saw the hair's on the angel's neck stand up, and he himself got goosebumps.

Finally, he lightly itched him, feeling Castiel's muscles loosen underneath the pads of his fingers.

He stopped, pulling his hand away, as if it were dangerous to touch the angel's back.

"Better?" He coughed, feeling awkward again. His stomach felt warm, and his head felt dizzy.

Little did he know, the angel had his eyes closed, and his pupils were dilated when he finally opened them.

"Actually," Castiel twitched again.

"It's worse now."

Dean blushed crimson red, thanking God that Cas' face was turned away from him.

The hunter suddenly had an idea.

"Would it be better if you didn't have your shirt on?"

_"Whoa, whoa, whoa. The hell, Winchester?" _Dean nearly cursed, mentally punching himself.

He immediately regretted the idea, until he saw Castiel shrugging off his jacket. Apparently, Castiel wasn't fazed by the notion at all.

Dean sat wide-eyed, watching the angel stripping his upper torso.

Castiel never turned to look at him, not caring at the moment. His back needed relief. He needed relief.

After what felt like ages, Castiel finally shrugged off his button-up shirt and tie.

Dean examined him quickly, noticing no blemishes or scars.

He really was perfect.

"Dean." Cas suddenly said, almost... _pleadingly._

"Ahem.. right."

The room was silent for the thousandth time that night, until the sound of Dean's fingers scratching was heard.

Dean felt a strange warmth go throughout his body, and Castiel bit back a moan of relief.

"_Jesus, if Sammy opens the goddamn door right now." _Dean thought, but nearly jumped when he heard some sort of unhuman-like noise come from the man in front of him.

Dean, feeling a bit curious, spread his palm out wider, reaching the angel's right shoulder blade.

Castiel was about to tell Dean that wasn't where it itched, but stopped himself. This just felt so good... He didn't want his friend to stop now.

His courage building up even higher, Dean ran his fingers down Cas' back.

The long finger's of his hands trailed down his spine, and Castiel arched into his touch.

As soon as it had begun, it ended just as quickly.

Dean pulled back sharply, and swore he heard Castiel make a disappointed mewl.

They remained still, waiting for the other to move or to say something.

Goosebumps had risen all over their bodies, and Dean felt an embarrassing sense of arousal growing between his legs.

The angel turned around quietly, meeting Dean's eyes.

Castiel noted Dean's labored breathing, and reached his hand out slowly.

Dean peered down, and watched the angel's hand reach further and further,

Until finally his palm spread across the area where Dean's heart was.

He blushed, knowing Cas would feel his heart racing. However, Cas' face scrunched in confusion and worry.

"Are you okay?" He asked innocently, and Dean couldn't make himself speak. If he did, he knew his voice would crack.

"Does your..." Castiel cleared his throat this time, "Does your back itch?"

Dean's jaw nearly dropped.

Was that the angel's way of asking Dean to take his shirt off as well?

"Because.. Well I can help you with it... If it does." Castiel stammered, feeling extremely shy and vulnerable being the only one shirtless.

Dean contemplated what was going on right now.

He wondered what was making Castiel seem so bold right now.

Wasn't this technically a sin for angels?

His mind was racing, when Castiel's calm voice broke his thoughts.

"Dean?" He whispered, and Dean felt an overwhelming sense of shyness.

Why, of all people, would Dean Winchester be shy? He was called a play boy, a womanizer! He was never shy. He was cool, calm, and collected. Why was this any different?

"Well... My shoulder itches a little." He whispered, blatantly lying. He was pretty sure Castiel knew he was lying as well.

"Do you want me to itch it?" The angel asked, desperately wanting to see Dean's torso.

"_What's gotten into me? I am an Angel of the Lord... I'm not supposed to divulge into the sin's of the flesh." _Castiel thought to himself, feeling unsure.

His thoughts came to an abrupt stop, when he saw Dean reaching his hands to the buttons of his plaid shirt.

Seconds past, but it felt like hours to the both of them.

They both felt curious, and yet as nervous as two teens seeing each other for the first time.

The sound of Dean's shirts hitting the floor seemed loud to their ears.

Dean tried not to blush, but he couldn't help it. Castiel had seen him shirtless before, but this was different. He felt vulnerable now. He felt like he was baring his soul.

"Turn around, please." Castiel said, trying to sound calm. Really, he was shaking like a leaf.

Dean did as he was asked, and faced the wall above the bed.

He looked down and saw that his jeans were sporting a full blown erection. He prayed Castiel wouldn't notice it.

Dean shivered when Castiel's surprisingly cold finger's itched his shoulder. Even though he didn't even have an itch that needed to be scratched, he sighed softly.

The angel stayed in one spot for what seemed like ages, and his skin was beginning to feel raw.

"Cas, move to a different spot." He said, chuckling breathily.

Castiel blushed, feeling embarrassed. He wasn't sure where this was going, but he didn't want it to end. He wanted to stay this way forever.

When Dean felt brave enough, he turned to face Castiel.

Castiel flicked his eyes shyly, down to the ugly comforter on the bed.

Dean felt speechless. He tried his best to hide his growing tent in his jeans, but didn't know what to say. He didn't understand what he was feeling right now.

"Thanks." He said, feeling stupid. Castiel grinned, still not looking at Dean.

They sat for a few seconds, enjoying each other's company, listening to each other's breathing patterns.

Finally, Castiel looked up, and looked at the tattoo on his friend's chest. Without even thinking, he reached out to touch it. To run his fingers along the pattern.

Dean inhaled sharply, and tried to even his breathing.

The hunter flicked his eyes down to the angel's crotch, and noticed the bulge there resembling his own.

Dean wondered if Cas even knew he had an erection. He wondered if Castiel even knew what that meant and if he was as confused as himself right now.

"Dean, I-"

The angel's words were cut off, when his lips were pressed against the hunter's.

Both of them felt surprised, but Dean continued to lean in to Cas.

Castiel didn't react at first, but felt Dean trying to loosen his lips.

When they pulled back, they both were breathing even heavier now.

"_The fuck are you thinking, man?"_ Dean asked himself, inwardly panicking.

Castiel's skin was flushed, and he shifted, his pants making him uncomfortable.

They stared at each other, when Dean whispered,

"Sorry, I don't know what that was about." He chuckled, his heart racing dangerously now.

Castiel didn't answer him, he simply stared at Dean's mouth.

He wanted Dean to do that again. Longer this time. His own lips were pulsing from the kiss, and he felt warm all over. He was starting to like this feeling.

"Can you.. Can you do that again?" He stuttered, and Dean's eyes widened.

Dean's eyes were ablaze with desire, but he didn't know what to do. He was nervous as hell now, not expecting that reaction. He had expected the angel to get angry, to get up and leave. But he wanted him to do it again?

"Well.." He cleared his throat, "I-"

Dean had taken too long, and Castiel decided to move in.

He leaned closer than Dean had, and Cas' hands were beside Dean's thighs.

They looked at each other, gulping down their fears. Their eyes both darkened with lust.

Without any word of warning, Dean crashed his mouth onto Cas' again, not caring about the consequences.

He decided to let his fears go, and he tried to just enjoy the moment.

Well, he didn't need to _try,_ it felt pretty damn good.

As they continued, things were heating up. Dean's head was spinning with desire, and Castiel was letting Dean lead him on the roller coaster of desire. He'd never kissed anyone, but Cas really liked it. He wanted more. He wanted to be closer. He hadn't felt this safe in years. Here, in Dean Winchester's arms.

Never in Dean's life did he think he'd be sitting in a motel, kissing another man. But with Castiel.. it didn't feel wrong. It felt incredibly right.

Dean's mouth was leaving Cas' and was trailing down to his neck.

They continued this for what felt like hours, but hours full of pleasure.

Finally, Dean stopped, resting his forehead on Castiel's left shoulder.

Their breathing was heavy, the middle of their legs both felt heated, their pants feeling tighter and tighter.

Castiel surprised Dean by wrapping his arms around his waist.

Dean felt shy, but leaned into Castiel's warm embrace.

Never once did he feel so.. connected.

With the women he slept with it was always "Wham, Bam, Thank You Ma'am."

But now... He didn't want to ever leave Castiel's arms. He felt so safe. So comfortable.

"Dean?"

"Hmm?" Dean mumbled, afraid of what he was going to say, but was pleasantly surprised.

"I like this. Thank you." Dean knew why he was thanking him. He knew Castiel acted like he didn't want to kiss anyone, or to sleep with anyone. But he knew Castiel was probably glad Dean had been the first person he'd kissed.

"I like it too, actually." Dean said, surprising even himself.

They turned their faces to see each other again, leaning in for one more kiss-

They both froze, their eyes darting to the motel room's door.

A familiar rumble of a car was heard from outside, and they both panicked.

"Let's do this again." Dean said sheepishly, and reached for his clothes.

However, the car door slammed, and he knew they'd have no time.

He jumped lightly, seeing that he shirt was already on. Castiel grinned snapping his fingers, and Dean watched in amazement to see Castiel's shirt appear on his body.

"Okay." Castiel whispered, and went to sit in his chair.

Dean had just barely rolled over onto his stomach, trying to make his erection disappear, when the door opened.

He remained silent, trying to appear as though he had been sleeping the whole time.

It seemed to work.

"Hey, Cas." Dean heard his brother's voice.

"Hello, Sam." Castiel droned.

The sound of grocery bags hitting the table could be heard in the room, and the youngest Winchester spoke up again.

"Dean, behave himself?" He chuckled, and Castiel peered down at Dean's face.

The hunter grinned sheepishly at the angel, mentally asking Castiel to keep this a secret. Apparently Castiel understood him, nodding.

Whether he had nodded to Dean or Sam, it hadn't mattered.

Dean knew their secret was safe, and for that he'd be forever grateful to his angel friend.

"Yes, Sam. Dean behaved himself."

**A/N: Whew. That turned out longer than I had expected! A few things: Yes, I know, many people have many different opinions about Castiel's wings. This is just what I personally think about them, you don't have to agree with me about how they look. Just go with it (: Also, I really hope I kept Dean and Castiel in character. I tried so hard! Leave a review, and tell me how I did. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
